Blood Money
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Some of the vendors of Weyard are a bit more...eccentric, than others.


**Blood Money**

"Vale? You've come from Vale?"

"Yes. Why? It's not that far."

"I know it's not that far, I just didn't think anyone travelled from Vale."

Isaac forced a smile at the vendor before him, and shot a look at Garet. The look that said 'be quiet and don't say anything.' Isaac didn't talk much, Garet talked a lot, but after seventeen years, the two had come to know each other enough that Isaac didn't need to say much to get the point across. So, in this case, they were here for supplies, not for displays of town pride.

"Well, not that I can complain," the vendor continued. "First that wagon train from Kalay, now two mighty travellers from fair Vale." He smirked. "Times are looking up, eh? Especially after that eruption."

Isaac kept forcing his smile. "Interesting times, I suppose."

"You suppose correctly. Not to mention-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Garet, putting his arms over the counter. "Interesting times, eruptions, wagon trains. Fascinating. Now can we buy some stuff?"

Isaac shot him a look, one that said 'what did I say about being quiet?' Though it did occur to him that he technically hadn't said anything, so maybe he needed a new look. Or a new message to go with the original look.

The innkeeper smiled. "Man of business eh? I like you."

Isaac doubted that.

"Now what can I get ya?"

The two boys began picking and choosing from the store's inventory. Food, water, armour, herbs, the lot. The vendor soon had an eyebrow raised, and that eyebrow rose ever higher as their list drew on. As he went into his storeroom to get some leather armour that would fit Garet's size, Isaac looked at his friend.

"You do know he's going to rob us right?"

"Rob us? He's a tradesman. Why would he rob us?"

Isaac sighed. "Not literally Garet, figuratively. We're getting all this stuff, so we've made it clear that we've got the gold to burn."

"So? Isn't that good?"

"In a sense, but it means we can't haggle him down."

"Haggle, smaggle," Garet said, waving a hand. "We get our gear, we get to the inn, we get food, sleep, then head on. Jenna and Kraden aren't going to save themselves."

"I suppose," Isaac murmured.

As the vendor came round and put the armour on the table, he briefly entertained the idea of Kraden and Jenna saving themselves regardless. A boon for the quest he supposed, but if he didn't get to save Jenna…well, if she didn't need saving, that was good, right? It wasn't as if he was a knight or something…or anything…or by the sun, why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

"That's it?" the vendor asked.

"That's it," Garet said.

"Yeah, sure," the man said. "Well, forgive me if I want to see some coin before I part with my wares, but-"

Garet thumped down a bag of gold on the counter, and Isaac saw the man's eyes widen. He didn't count the coin, but Isaac could tell that he could tell that there was more than enough to pay him off for the loot.

"Sky and earth damn me," he murmured. He picked up the bag, weighed it, then looked at Garet. "How did you too come by so much?"

"Vale is generous," Isaac said. He didn't want to get into the details.

"Easy," said Garet, who apparently did. "Monsters carry gold on them."

The vendor's face whitened. "Monsters? You killed monsters?"

"Oh yes, plenty. And they all carry gold, wouldn't ya know? I swear, it's as if they just exist for us to test ourselves against and-"

"Out! Out!" the vendor yelled. He began taking all the gear he'd put on the bench and take it away.

"What?" Isaac and Garet exclaimed together.

"Get out!" the vendor yelled. "I don't want your blood money!"

"Blood money?" the boys asked.

"You killed monsters for this!" the vendor said, tapping the bag of coin Garet had put on the counter. "I want no money from murderers!"

"But…but they're monsters," Garet protested. "They attacked us."

"Lies, excuses, I want none of them!" The vendor took the leather armour back. "Murderers, both of you!"

"But…you sell armour and weapons," Isaac pointed out. "Who's going to buy them if not to defend themselves?"

"Soldiers, warriors, town guards…"

"And where are they going to get the gold from?"

"From their employers. Or commanders who send them off against other armies. War is still a thing in this world."

"Right," said Garet. "So, selling weapons and armour to soldiers to kill other soldiers is fine, but killing monsters out in Weyard isn't?"

"Exactly," the vendor said. "Don't you understand?"

Neither of the boys did. Garet's right hand had formed a fist, but Isaac grabbed his arm with one hand, and picked up the bag of coin with the other.

"We'll be going now," Isaac said. "A pleasure doing business with you."

The vendor spat, and the boys headed out into the sunshine. Garet glared at Isaac.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Only that we now have the coin for a proper meal at the inn.

"But the weapons! The armour! He…he…"

"Look at it this way," Isaac said. "Monsters drop gold, so maybe they'll drop weapons and armour too."

"Oh come on, don't be silly," Garet said. "Monsters don't drop weapons or armour. We find weapons and armour in chests."

Isaac sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He looked up at the sun. "Don't you think it's weird, really? Monsters carry gold, and armour and swords are in chests waiting for us?"

"No, not really," said Garet. "Why?"

Isaac sighed, turning his gaze away from the sun. "Yes, you're right. Of course it's not silly." He smiled. "Come on. Let's get some grub and rest."

Garet didn't object.

After all, resting at inns was the best way to recover their health and psyenergy.


End file.
